The Blackest Friday
TF2 - Friday, November 29, 2013, 7:08 PM ---------------------------------------- Contents: Recap Air Raid Ramhorn Steeljaw Spindrift Blaster Ratbat Mute Ramhorn goes home. Ramhorn has left. Ravage has arrived. Rumble has arrived. Mortar fire is the first sign of the initial assault on Stanix, the acid-infested city, housing Fort Decepticon, and more importantly, Soundwave's Lab. As the attack gets underway, the skys cluster up with Seeker reinforcements, launching out from the Fort itself. The paf of flares and flak start to fill the air as anti-air measures are launched by the Autobot ground forces. <> A shuttle roars in low over the Fort, below the radar, below the flak and counterfire, It swings in, ignjting its hoverjets, the side opening up as it starts taking AA fire of its own, plasma scorching the dropship's side. <> Soundwave's_Lab(#10620Te) The interior of Soundwave's lab is little different than the outside. The black corridors with only a deepest hint of purple are highly polished and coated, only revealing its coloring under intense light. Rustproofing layer after layer to help ward off the acidic fog that permeates the area. Long, impersonal and dark corridors. Several high perches and trenches were designed in the base where who knows what could lurk. Deeper within lie tubes of sickly, pale green energy that dances through its hardened conduits, leaving a nauseating set of colors bouncing off the ultradeep purple walls. There simply must be a thousand monitors, bugs and sensors in here somewhere, if you're lucky enough to find them. OOCNote: Soundwave's Lab is hardened against +radio communications and the +autobot channel. Please refrain from using them unless plot demands otherwise. Contents: Rumble Ravage Recap Air Raid Steeljaw Spindrift Blaster Ratbat Mute Now Playing: http://youtu.be/bX7V6FAoTLc Perhaps that music is playing to help get the Tapes primed and ready for action. In fact, that's definitely one of the reasons that that music is playing. The other reason? Is to create so much sensory static through the subliminal tones that are hidden within the music of this particular song, that getting a bead or a read on Blaster and his Tape Squad would be incredibly difficult. There is ONE that could probably bypass the musical encryption cloaking but here's to hoping that he's too busy Hailing Galvatron or dealing with the Autobot Shenanigans Cover Ruse to actually be paying attention. With his volume down to a normal listening level, Blaster hops out of the shuttle, looking primed and ready for whatever. He pops his chest open to allow the arrival of any tapes that didn't want to ride in the shuttle itself. Soon as everybody is together, it'll be time to go in. But while Tapes are launching and shuttle-exiting, Blaster has a few words. "Aight, peep this. SoundLikeASucka took one of our own. Took one of our brothers. That slag ain't cool." Blaster shakes his head. "What we 'bout to do? Probably shouldn't be doin' without back up. But frag that. This is how we handle slag. This is how we do. We 'bout to go up in here, kick some aft, get our brother back and blow this place up like Lady Gaga's career." Blaster hoists up his Electro-Scrambler Gun to show that he's ready to kick some aft. "Time to make 'em face the music." <'Decepticon'> Soundwave has encrypted this channel. Combat: Blaster compares his Technical to Soundwave's Technical: Failure :( There's only a few bots who could sleep through the noise that is a mortar bombardment and Blaster's music. Steeljaw had opted to stay out in the shuttle 'To be ready at a moment's notice', he said. It was really just to find a good place to get in a pre-combat nap. In his defense, it was so he could be at the top of his game. It must have done the trick, because he was alert now. Ear were perked and listening more to what Blaster has to say than the music that's being pumped everywhere. "If he's hiding him, I can track him down once we're in," Steeljaw says, all business now that they are on the clock. "There's no-where he can hide him that my nose won't find him." As he stands, he streeetches rather cat like, several servos popping into place. "I'm ready to go at any time." The tan colored cassette pops out of Blaster's opens chest, because how often do you actually get to do that? Actually, you get to do it pretty often, its just not always on camera. But this time it is! A transformation in the air and Spindrift lands on all fours on the ground. "In middle of no mech's land. Welp, that just means we don't gotta worry 'bout what we break, rawght?" His weapon pods click open and extend their barrels... but really, those are the -least- dangerous part of the dillo you've got to worry about. Soundwave is at his console, watching the data stream in. He raises his head as the Autobot communications flood the airwaves, "BLASTER HAS ARRIVED FOR HIS CASSETTE. HE IS BEHIND SCHEDULE." With that succinct statement, Soundwave turns towards the command center of his lab, then raises his arm to his dispenser, "RUMBLE, RATBAT, RAVAGE, OPERATION: VIRUS." He steps to the edge of his most armored and indispensible part of his lab, then says without a moment's hesitation, "INITIATE SELF-DESTRUCTION." A standard protocol on his part, better to lose it all than to let the Autobots get one iota of scrap from him or his. The door slides shut. Downstairs, a tied up Mute is still in his operation table, a convenient distance from the base's entrance to set up things all nice and proper, Soundwave steps down towards that surgery bay, his concussion blaster raised and awaiting, his back against a fortified wall...it's as if he knew they were coming. Currently the front doors to the lab are closed, and not exactly an easy target to break down...well it's significantly easier when you have Spindrift and Steeljaw on the case. Combat: Soundwave sets his defense level to Protected. Now playing OVER Blaster's tune just because it'll annoy him: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C2OveTe5UTs Ratbat is somewhat annoyed to have been recalled for this mission. He is loyal to one thing alone: his hunger. Cybertron presents less-interesting targets to him than Earth does. There was this lovely new-model coupe... On Cybertron, Ratbat has to settle for reducing the surplus population. It's just not the same. But he hears Soundwave's orders, and - Ravage will carry them out, because Ravage is smart /but/ loyal/, and Rumble will carry them out, too, because Rumble is too dumb to disagree. So the greedy little bat actually busies himself trying to 'liberate' some of the more expensive equipment before this place self-destructs. Rumble is ejected out of his commander's cassette compartment and lands onto the ground with a sneer on his face, "Dem Bots didn't learn their place the first time around, eh? Looks like ay'll just hafta be beating some sense, ya boss?" The midget-sized Cassetticon makes his way over to the front doors of the lab and readies himself while carrying an expression of maniac glee, it's a clear sign that he's more than eager to dive straight into the chaos that he is anticipating to be meeting shortly, "They won't know whad hit 'em. Heh eeeeeh!" Ravage hisses ever so lightly, a hint of static in his tone, when the concussion of distant explosions reaches his sensitive aural receptors. The metalcat, curled in front of a plasma conduit, slowly unfurls as the din of battle grows ever closer. It's as if the Autobots are personally inconveniencing him as he takes a moment to stretch out complacent joints and warm up the rest of his systems. Then Ravage hears Soundwave's command, loud and clear. The cassette's eyes glow a menacing crimson and he retreats into the dark corners of the lab (a good Decepticon base is never without them) in order to find the high road. Ravage leaps into the rafters, walking one paw in front of the other as if it were the most natural thing in the world. The panther look alike settles on his haunches and...waits. Combat: Ravage sets his defense level to Guarded. "Don't worry pardners, I've got this one," Spindrift drawls as he looks up at the doors for a moment, makes a quick judgement call in his head, and then backs up a few paces. A faint thrum can be heard as his internal gyroscope starts to spin up to speed. But before the vibrates can get too loud they're drowned out by a click and the tape's own internal player kicking in. Because, seriously, Blaster probably has that standard equipment in his posse. o/~ Through this doorway, what's on the other side? Never knowing, exactly what I'll find. Locked and loaded, voices screaming "Let's goooo!" o/~ At which point he bolts forward, rolling up as he does so. o/~ Come on, do it! Here we go! o/~ The high speed armored sphere hurtles across the short distance to live up to Spindrift's 'Demolitions' function. By functioning like a literal wrecking ball to slam into the door. And -through- the door. Regardless if the rest of the door or not breaks down with him, Spindrift's breakthrough sends metal shrapnel from the door itself hurtling into the lab somewhat haphazardly as he tumbles to a stop. "Knock knock! Sorry, couldna find no doorbell!" Combat: Spindrift strikes Soundwave with his Door Busting Entrance (Full-Auto) Area attack! Combat: Spindrift (Spindrift) used "Full-Auto": A Level 2 AREA-RANGED attack. Combat: You took 4 damage. Combat: Spindrift strikes Ratbat with his Door Busting Entrance (Full-Auto) Area attack! Combat: Spindrift misses Rumble with his Door Busting Entrance (Full-Auto) Area attack! "You left some," Remarks Steeljaw as he comes up to the doors just behind Spindrift's shrapnel rain. He angles his head just so, and clamps onto a section of the door with his jaws. Servos whirrrr as he clamps his paws into the ground, leaving little furrows into the floor with his claws. Then with one almighty wrench of his neck, he tears a large chunk of the door off of what's left of it. It looks a little silly with that little cat holding onto a large hunk of door that's easily much larger than he is. It's a bit like a dog holding onto a massive bone. But it's not so funny when Steeljaw swings his neck, and flings the large, metal door at the nearest decepticon. Combat: Steeljaw strikes Rumble with his "Attacking WITH the Door" (Pistol) attack! Blaster throws his hands up in the air and waves him like he just don't care as the door gets taken apart by the collective efforts of Spindrift and Steeljaw. The double team works perfectly and that's all that matters to Blaster. "Now that's what I'm talkin' 'bout! That's how you open doors! From now on?! THAT'S HOW YOU OPEN DOORS!" Blaster is getting a little too hype right now, but he's definitely still focused on the fact that he's about to get down and dirty with some fools that clearly need to understand what tapenapping brings down! THE WRATH! As metal and debris starts to fall, creating an epic hole through which Blaster can step through, looking as cinematically awesome as his animation can allow him in this particular moment, more battle music can be heard coming from the speakers inside of his legs: http://youtu.be/KZSmeqrtAsg Blaster pauses for just a moment, holstering the Electro-Scrambler Gun and proceeds to take the time to pop open his holster and he yanks out a pair of round speakerballs, which immediately get hurled off in the direction of the surgery bay, because he's more than sure that's where Mute is. "Yo! SoundStupid!" Blaster waits for the speakerballs to collide with the ground and explode with loud and dedicated microphone feedback squealing to perhaps pull Soundwave out of hiding. That punk always hides. Punk. Combat: Blaster strikes Soundwave with his MIC CHECK! 1 2. 1 2. (Disruptor) attack! Combat: Blaster (Blaster) used "Disruptor": A Level 1 RANGED attack. Already Soundwave's Lab starts to detonate, starting with the back and the upstairs, a slow chain reaction that thoroughly hammers the area with redundant attacks to wipe it all clean. As the doors to his lab open, He responds immediately, opening fire on the Autobot forces from his cover. One thing to note is that Mute is behind those enemy lines, still strapped down and seemingly in stasis lock, better be careful with those area attacks, guys! <<"*&$&$&#@@ ORT 1461...>> <> If Soundwave notices his old lab reports coming into play, he doesn't seem to care. Spindrift's shattering entrance gives enough of a glancing blow to cause him to put his back to the wall. "RAVAGE, RUMBLE, RATBAT: ENGAGE. DO NOT LET THEM RECOVER AUTOBOT MUTE." With that, he cracks off a shot at Blaster, still using cover to his advantage. Combat: Soundwave strikes Blaster with his Can hear you fine and shoot you fine! (Laser) attack! Combat: Drained 2 energon. Ratbat is in the middle of trying to pocket some expensive monitoring equipment when Spindrift breaks the door down. Some debris lodges itself in Ratbat's delicate wings, and he skrees! The bat flaps away from the monitoring equipment, and he swoops down on Spindrift, the source of the disturbance. The armadillo really doesn't look all that tasty. Ratbat bets he tastes dusty and dry. Nonetheless, he tries to sink his fangs into Spindrift's neck. He hisses, "You Autobots are so /tiresome/, sticking your noses where you don't belong!" Frenzy has arrived. Combat: Ratbat misses Spindrift with his Mecha-Fangs attack! Rumble screams out in exhilaration as the lab's doors is bursted open by Spindrift, "Oooh yeah! 'bout time you Bots finally showed up!" He then hears Soundwave's orders and is all too happy to carry it out, "Lemmie at 'em!" Rumble rushes in, and fortunately comes in at an angle that spares him from most of the shrapnels that is bombarding the others in the room. He doesn't get too far at first though, as a solid piece of the door is flung straight into his face! The impact knocks his head backwards and cracks the right side corner of his visor band. Rumble manages to righten his head and simply cackles in response before converting his arms into piledrivers, "Stay down, ya 'bot scrap!" The Cassetticon then hunches over and piledrives into the floor, generating shockwaves that travels forward towards the Autobots! Combat: Rumble strikes Spindrift with his Earthquake! Area attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily limited Spindrift's Agility! (Crippled) Combat: Rumble strikes Blaster with his Earthquake! Area attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily limited Blaster's Agility! (Crippled) Combat: Rumble strikes Steeljaw with his Earthquake! Area attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily limited Steeljaw's Agility! (Crippled) Ravage sways from side to side atop his perch, watching nonchalantly as the two Autobot tapes make short work of the reinforced door. Such noise. The metalcat takes quick stock of the intruders, noting Steeljaw and Spindrift and focusing for a moment on Blaster. Such juicy optics, Ravage would like nothing better than to tear them out and condemn the Autobot to sonic darkness...but he belongs to another. Instead, the panther crouches and then pounces in a high arc towards Steeljaw, giving away his position a bit more prematurely than he would like, but...orders are orders. Ravage shows his fangs as he tries to tumble the Autobot feline. Combat: Ravage strikes Steeljaw with his Rending attack! -2 And here comes the bat swooping in. Unfortunately for Ratbat, there isn't really anywhere for him to chomp down on thanks to the extra plating Spindift has before the dillo-bot ducks out of the way. The shake-and-break from Rumble rattles through the floor, but other than some minor jostling he's not all that bothered by it thanks to his own reinforcement against vibrations. "Ah got 'em!" Even with the bouncing vibrations Spindrift shoots across the lab, rolling past Steeljaw and Ravage having their kitty spat to bounce off the wall and come at Rumble from a different angle while he's pounding away. Just as he's about to impact the dillo unfurls, so it's his sharp claws that come spinning towards Rumble instead. Combat: Spindrift strikes Rumble with his Claw Buzzsaw attack! -1 Rewind has arrived. With his payload dealt with, Steeljaw stalks into the chamber. His head is slightly angled upwards to catch and analyze all the scents around him; the scent of metal prevailent, but also those belonging to certain mechs. Not that they would need to go far to find Mute. Neither does Steeljaw have to go far to find trouble of his own. The rumbling earth beneath him makes him waver and rattle, and Steeljaw crashes momentarily into something that looks really expensive and probably sparks when the gold cat slams into it. The panther-bot may have gone unnoticed by others with lesser senses, but Steeljaw knew Ravage was there even before the cat dislodged himself from the shadows. He looks up, just in time to see Ravage arc down for him. Steeljaw braces himself instead of running, and though he topples over, he is soon on his paws again. "Nice to see you too!" He rumbles, and opens his mouth wide to show off his even more impressive fangs, before trying to clamp down hard on Ravage's shoulder. Hydrolics hiss, suggesting that if he clamps down, he won't be letting go soon. Blaster is focused on the fact that he needs to get to Mute. That's why he brought back up. So they could handle Soundwave's cronies and he could distract Soundwave long enough that he could maybe get Mute out of here with his secret weapon. But for now, he's taking a shot to the shoulder and it has him spinning off to find just a little bit of cover. Not much, but it is enough that he might be able to get himself not shot up too much. Of course, it is Rumble's crazy quakin' that has him stumbling around like nobody's business. "Oh, you wanna' get crunk? Aight, let's get crunk!" "Yo! Squad up!" is called out to the Tapes that are fighting on his side. "I'm goin' to the Dirty South on this one!" is announced to give them all a warning as the music starts to pump and flow from his internal sound systems and out of the speakers in his body. The music goes and flows, bumping nice and loud, aiming to send sonic waves in Decepticonish directional areas. The Volume? Too Damn Loud. Now Blasting: http://youtu.be/VzAY-o8ew9w Combat: Blaster sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Blaster strikes Soundwave with his Disturbing The Peace! Area attack! Combat: Blaster (Blaster) used "Jivetown": A Level 4 AREA-RANGED attack. Combat: You took 7 damage. Combat: That attack has temporarily limited Soundwave's Accuracy! (Blinded) Combat: Blaster strikes Ravage with his Disturbing The Peace! Area attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily limited Ravage's Accuracy! (Blinded) Combat: Blaster strikes Rumble with his Disturbing The Peace! Area attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily limited Rumble's Accuracy! (Blinded) Combat: Blaster strikes Ratbat with his Disturbing The Peace! Area attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily limited Ratbat's Accuracy! (Blinded) Combat: Steeljaw strikes Ravage with his Steel Jaws attack! Combat: That attack has locked on Ravage. (LOCKON) <'Decepticon'> Soundwave says, "CASSETTECONS: DAMAGE/ENERGON REPORT" <'Decepticon'> Ratbat says, "Hmph. I can't see. The first one to make a blind as a bat crack..." <'Decepticon'> Soundwave says, "RATBAT, ASSIST RAVAGE." <'Decepticon'> Rumble says, "Yeeeouch, dem Bots mighta landed a few good ones on me, but they ain't countin' on me having with still having enough juice in me to return the favor!" <'Decepticon'> Ravage says, "Staggered, but standing. Ready to strike back, Soundwave." Combat: Soundwave runs a diagnostic check on Ravage [ Evaluation of Ravage ] Ravage is conscious and COMBAT-OK. Ravage is moderately wounded. <'Decepticon'> Frenzy says, "Fresh as an energon daisy boss! Lemme at it!" Soundwave takes the wave of sound without much chance of respite. Even Soundwave gets overwhelmed by the intrusion. Hearing flies sneeze does have a downside. He staggers backwards from the physical sound attack, then regains his ground. Mute stirs juuust a little on the table, but that moment is halted when Soundwave stands before him. "FRENZY...EJECT." He taps his shoulder again, letting Frenzy come out and play. "ENGAGE." The laconic commander raises his weapon to lay into Blaster, then pauses. He looks aside to Ravage. Now...Now it is Soundwave who plays his trump card "AUTOSCOUT: EJECT." The Autoscout pops out, all wheels and arms. It emits a greenish hue light as it heals Ravage of some of his damage. "SOUNDWAVE'S REPORT 1462: SUBJECT MUTE'S ENCRYPTION PROCESS HAS MADE EVEN HIS OWN INFORMATION INACCESSIBLE. HIS SENSE OF PERSONALITY IS ALL THAT REMAINS. FACTION REPROGRAMMING STILL ONLY AT 53 PERCENT ODDS, SUBMIT REQUEST TO SHOCKWAVE FOR DARK ENERGON CORRUPTION.>> The base shudders again, the explosions getting closer, Soundwave loves operational security it seems. Combat: Soundwave quickly patches up some of Ravage's minor injuries. Combat: Drained 4 energon. Rumble cackles with glee as his arms pounds away at the floor underneath him. Now Rumble isn't really a bright fellow, but he's got enough experience to not overdo it and literally bring the lab down on them all. The sight of Autobots stumbling all over the place is enough to send the midget-sized Decepticon into a fit of laughter, "Hah! Look at dem go no where!" Too bad Rumble didn't notice Spindrift rolling by, and bouncing towards him! The Armadillo's claws makes deep gashes in Rumble's backside, causing him to cry out and stagger forward... right into a deafening barrage of sound by Blaster! Rumble covers up one side of his head, trying to protect his audio receptors and struggles to lift a blaster up against Spindrift with his remaining free hand, "Think youse got me just because you got the jump on me, eh? Chew on this, Autochump!" Combat: Rumble sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Rumble strikes Spindrift with his Dual Laser Rifles attack! Ratbat can't see. The first person to make a blind as a bat joke is getting it, he swears. He has orders to assist Ravage, though. Help Ravage do what, though? Snarling, the bat just launches himself at a big red blob that looks mildly palatable. Combat: Ratbat sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Ratbat strikes Blaster with his Mecha-Fangs attack! Ravage settles after his attack lands on the leonine cassette. He's perhaps not as mobile as in previous engagements and lets out a yelp, breaking into a screeching modem sound when Steeljaw sinks his fangs into the Decepticon's shoulder. To make matters worse, the blast from Blaster strikes the metalcat in the side, sending him rolling away from Steeljaw. Ravage quickly regains his feet, however, shoulder sparking from where his armor was torn away by Steeljaw's fangs. "Better to say goodbye." Ravage rumbles in his deep tone, eyes flashing red before he chrages Steeljaw again, darting to one side and then the other before going at the Autobot's mechanical throat. Combat: Ravage sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Ravage strikes Steeljaw with his CATFIGHT! attack! -1 Frenzy was starting to lose it stuck inside Soundwave while everyone else was all out here having all the fun! The red cassette shifts in mid-air, arms and legs flying akimbo as his body stretches and shifts, finally settling on the form the same as Rumble. "Man! I thought da boss here had strange taste in music. Until you showed up Blister!" His optics dim as the thudding of Blaster's sound attack scrambles his own circuits a bit. Taking advantage of most other combatants, Frenzy charges towards the other Bot leader, aiming for a swift boot to Blaster's leg! Combat: Frenzy sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Frenzy strikes Blaster with his Kick attack! -1 Outside, a roar of engines is heard, followed by several more explosions, those coming from outside this time. <> Another explosion cuts the line short for a moment. <> Spindrift spares a glance to the side to see how Blaster is doing, and it costs him a chance to better prepare himself against Rumble's return fire. He turns his attention back just in time to hold up a forelimb to shield his face but the energy blasts impact with Spindrift's form, sparks bursting into the air where they burn rents into his shell plating. Good thing that armor is really thick for his size. With a grunt he scowls his beedy optics as he turns to face the other tape properly again. He could use his forcefield, but that would just encourage the punks to go attack someone else. No, he needs to keep the heavier hitters on his defense and not scrambling to help someone else. So instead he digs his claws in to brace himself as his own player clicks on again. o/~ Be be careful making wishes in the dark, dark Can't be sure when they've hit their mark And besides in the mean meantime I'm just dreaming of tearing you apart I'm in the de-details with the devil So now the world can never get me on my level I just gotta get you off the cage I'm a young lover's rage Gonna need a spark to ignite My songs know what you did in the daar-aar-ark!o/~ And that's when his weapon pods fire, shooting several small penetrating explosives at Rumble in an attempt to mess him up more than just this endurance. o/~ So light 'em up, up, up! Light 'em up, up, up Light 'em up, up, up! o/~ Combat: Spindrift strikes Rumble with his Sapper Charge attack! <'Decepticon'> Rumble says, "Ooow, my servos!" "Alright. Time for a little backspin action. Ready, Rewind?" Blaster presses one of the buttons on his chest and it pops open, launching REWIND out into the fray! It is about this same time that his speaker gets caved in slightly by the boot of Frenzy. "You little--" Blaster can't even give chase because that stupid flying Ratbat is all up on him with the biting action. "Seriously?! I know I got flava but come on..." Blaster moves into trying to shake Ratbat off and flails a foot at Frenzy. His optics take stock of what's going down at the moment. His Tapes. His Troops. They are out here. Fighting for Him. Fighting for Mute. Fighting with their LIVES. "Tape Squad!" Blaster announces, pushing forward and trying his hardest to cut some more space between himself and where Mute is located. "You got this, my mechas! Remember, no matter what, THESE PUNKS CAN'T HOLD US!!!" He makes a leaping dive, rolling with his impact to get even closer to where Mute is being held. Now Inspiring: http://youtu.be/xHRkHFxD-xY Combat: Blaster inspires Steeljaw, Spindrift, and Rewind with noble and dramatic words! The only way that Steeljaw is letting go of Ravage is if he takes part of the other tape-cat with him. But Blaster's onslaught might help. Steeljaw tilts his head slightly as Blaster shouts out. And the cat shifts to the side, keeping a grip on Ravage, but keeping the panther between him and Blaster's, well, blast. That does the trick at getting Ravage away from Steeljaw. Hydrolics hiss as Steeljaw's teeth unclench, and he spits out a bit of Ravage's armor. "When was the last time you had an oil bath," He rumbles, disgusted. He doesn't even want to know what Ravage has been rolling in! Eyes flash as Steeljaw follows Ravage darting to the side. But then loses him briefly when Ravage darts away. Only for Steeljaw to end up with a pair of someone elses jaws clamped down on his neck. The golden lion lets out a hiss of pain, and pulls away, lunging away from Ravage's fangs - And losing some armor in the process. "... What are you playing," Steeljaw remarks as he lands next to Spindrift. "Nevermind, curl up and roll out." Bit brisk when he's in business mode, isn't he? The cat reaches down without asking, and grabs Spindrift's tail in his mouth. And also without asking, flings the sentient mace at Ravage. Combat: Steeljaw strikes Ravage with Spindrift's Wrecking Ball attack! -2 Rewind leaps out of Blaster's cassette deck, helmet-mounted video camera already rolling. "Ready!!! Wow, talk about entering the lion's den..." There's a quick, sheepish glance to Steeljaw as he lands on the ground. "No offense!" His optic ridge furrows, however, as he sees Ravage leap onto Steeljaw. He doesn't have a lot of time to worry about that, though, because Frenzy kind of makes himself the center of Rewind's attention by kicking Blaster in the leg right near him. "Hold that pose, Frenzy!" He calls out as a bright flash suddenly bursts out from the video camera housing. The gray and white cassette 'bot then takes a quick look around quick to register (and film) Soundwave's lab and everyone currently in it. Blaster's comments make him think of a favorite song, and he grins under his faceplate. <'Decepticon'> Ravage shakes his head after that blow. "Permission to use missiles, Soundwave?" That channel is not encryptable or not a real channel. <'Decepticon'> Soundwave says, "GRANTED. DO NOT TARGET MUTE." Combat: Rewind strikes Frenzy with his SMILE attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily limited Frenzy's Accuracy! (Blinded) Rumble laughs mockingly at Spindrift as he watches his opponent grunting in response to the injuries he had inflicted upon him. Well, it doesn't really look like he did too much, but Rumble will take any perceived victory and brag about it anyways, "How's that, youse four legged scrap heap? Hah!" It's then that he hears Spindrift playing music too, prompting Rumble to furrow his optical grooves, "The heck youse think you're pulling here, think you're some wise guy here playing all dem noise, thinking it'd unsettle me? I'm show yo---" Rumble notices Spindrift's weapon pods readying, "---eh?" Before Rumble realizes what's happening he's already got explosives digging through his armor plating and exploding underneath where all his unprotect systems are! Within a second, Rumble is lit up in flames and exploding like an one-mech firework show! "Aaaaaagh! I'm BURNING!" Rumble grits himself and forces him forward towards Spindrift, and attempts to pound down at the Armadillo, albeit sluggishly. Being exploded like a firecracker, and getting exposed to Blaster's deafening sound waves can do that to a mech. Combat: Rumble misses Spindrift with his Piledriver Assault attack! -2 Combat: Soundwave compares his Strength to Blaster's Strength: Failure :( Soundwave does a quick mental evaluation of Rumble, the little Con was the toughest in his arsenal, he could stand a bit longer, and there was something else that needed done. As Blaster leaps in, Soundwave interposes himself as expected. A last defiant act to keep him away from Mute. The Tape Commander drones as he struggles with Blaster, intent to keep him at bay. "YOU WILL FALL HERE, BLASTER, NOW OR LATER. I HAVE EVERY CODE NEEDED TO ENTER IACON. CODE: 12D4-BB23-IQ2K." That could would sound familiar to Blaster, one of his own encrypted security codes. If a Con shuttle gave that out en route to Iacon...the city'd assume it was a friendly... Soundwave grasps at Blaster, but the Bot is either stronger or more motivated to retrieve his friend. It doesn't stop Soundwave from trying the old Full Nelson though! Debris and smoke pours out of the deeper lab as the situation reaches its breaking point... Combat: Soundwave strikes Blaster with his A flight on Buzzsaw express! (Grab) attack! Combat: Gained 4 energon. Frenzy is actually kind of surprised he made it across the room and to Blaster in one piece. He's even more shocked the Tape Leader of the Autobutts didn't even move out of the way. Another shock as Rewind pops out and turns the whole fracas into an Instagram album, featuring BLINDING FRENZY!. The little red Con howls and covers his optics with his hands before he stamps a foot. "Always wit' de optics! What is with you bots??" Blindly now, Frenzy lifts one of his shiny laster pistols off his back and as his arm sways back and forth, his optics unable to reliably target his new opposition accurately, he simply pulls the trigger and hopes for the best. "Ya'll shouldn't play with lasers ya know? You might shoot yer optics out!" Ravage is walloped by an armadillo! Surely this is a new low for the Decepticon, who is sent tumbling end over end. Fortunately he is rather flexible and soon finds his feet again (he never lands on anything else), and stares down Steeljaw with his baleful red glowing optics. "CLEAR THE WAY!" The metalcat growls, locking his rear legs as one of the missilepods on the side of his body activates. Blaster leaves the area of effect to engage Soundwave, placing him beyond the line of fire, but that leaves the rest of his cassettes behind. Ravage fires the missile towards the door, locking in on Steeljaw first and foremost. Combat: Frenzy strikes Blaster with his Full-Auto Area attack! -1 Combat: Frenzy strikes Rewind with his Full-Auto Area attack! -1 Combat: Frenzy strikes Steeljaw with his Full-Auto Area attack! -1 Combat: Frenzy strikes Spindrift with his Full-Auto Area attack! -1 Combat: Ravage strikes Steeljaw with his Proton Bombs Area attack! -2 Combat: Ravage strikes Spindrift with his Proton Bombs Area attack! -2 Combat: Ravage strikes Rewind with his Proton Bombs Area attack! -2 <'Decepticon'> Soundwave says, "DECEPTICONS, PULL BACK FROM THE AREA." Ratbat is batted off of Blaster and goes flapping away. He lands for a moment, hanging from the ceiling, and he shakes himself to clear his optics. Did he really just nibble on Blaster? Yech. The cowardly fuel scout looks for tastier prey. Sadly, he is disappointed. Ratbat sneers at Rewind and calls out, "This will be memorable, archivist!" as he blasts away with his free-electron laser. Combat: Ratbat strikes Rewind with his Free-Electron Laser attack! <'Decepticon'> Rumble says, "I almost had 'em!" <'Decepticon'> Ravage says, "As you command." <'Decepticon'> Ratbat says, "Not a moment too soon!" <'Decepticon'> Frenzy says, "But...but...I just shot Everyone!!" <'Decepticon'> Frenzy says, "Blinded!" <'Decepticon'> Ratbat says, "Yes, yes, fascinating, I am sure." <'Decepticon'> Rumble says, "You outta come out sooner next time! I had this Bot here on the ropes and all." Spindrift feels the yank on his tail and reflexively lets go of the ground and curls up into his ball save for said tail. As either luck or timing would have it Steeljaw heaves him away just as Rumble was trying to piledrive his face in, the impact slamming into the floor he had been standing on mere moments too late. Moments later he's slung nice and solid into Ravage's side and rebounds off the impact with a resounding *WHAM* of metal on metal. Steeljaw could of asked first, but you can't blame him for being in a hurry. And Spindrift doesn't really mind anyways. As he bounces away Frenzy's wild firing zolts his armor a few times, and then Ravage's bomb goes off. The blastwave is enough to hurtle Spindrift off the ground once more, and into the air. And against a lab console. But a surface to rebound off of is all he needs to get himself back under control. Which sends himself flying right at the back of Soundwave's head to help Soundwave break out of that hold. Locked in a struggle with Soundwave, it doesn't particularly stop him from doing anything. Blaster does indeed fight back, but is still managing to get pulled around and into the Full Nelson position. That's kind of what Blaster wanted to happen in the first place. "That's nice, Soundwave. But you're forgettin' one thing..." Yeah. Blaster will figure out some new codes and stuff, after they get Mute out of here. Priority: Diamond. "M.C. means Move The Crowd!" That actually cues his chest to open up again, releasing the Baby Crab that he had acquired a while ago. The little thing leaps out of Blaster's chest and flashes his or her claws at Soundwave, squealing in its weird alien language and then leaps off... landing on the table where Mute is strapped down. SNIP SNIP! Blaster grins beneath his faceplate and overpowers the strength that Soundwave is putting on him, even while getting blasted by Frenzy in the arm. He looks at it, annoyed and shoves himself away from Soundwave. "Mute!" Blaster's focus is on that and the fact that this place is about to blow. He snatches Mute up into his arms, thanks to M.C.'s strap snipping. "T.S.! I got 'im! Get ready to bounce!" Blaster says this, but his optics are on Mute... whatever's left of him, anyway. M.C. just kind of scurries up and back into Blaster's chest. Combat: Spindrift strikes Soundwave with his High Speed Concussion attack! -2 Combat: Spindrift (Spindrift) used "Wrecking Ball": A Level 3 MELEE attack. Combat: You took 5 damage. LASERS! Lasers everywhere! Steeljaw hunkers down as Frenzy's lasers all over the place like a half blind stormtrooper. But even a half blind stormtrooper gets lucky. Laserfire strikes Steeljaw here and there, melting away bits of his golden armor, some even sizzling away at some more sensitive components underneath. With the blackened bits of his armr, poor Steeljaw is going to need a really good brushing with a steel brush later. The laser fire also helps to keep Steeljaw pinned down, making way for Ravage's missiles to burst all around him. When the smoke clears, Steeljaw is looking a bit more blackened than gold, but he's still standing. He lifts his head when he hears Blaster calling out. "Right!" Eyes glare at Ravage through the smoke. "We'll finish this later." Steeljaw breaks away, only to take a forward position ahead of the doorway. "I'll cover fire, team!" Even though there's no sun, the panels on Steeljaw's cannons on his back begin to glow with the solar energy stored in his battery; see, there was a REASON he took a nap earlier! The barrels of the guns glow hotly, and then begin filling the air with super-fast pellets. They don't hurt a lot, but there are a LOT of them and they are moving FAST. Rewind is still filming a part of Soundwave's lab when Frenzy attempts to shoot his optics out. He starts to look back at the cassetticon, saying, "Y'know, you sound like the Mom in that movie A Christmas Story, always telling Ralphie that he'll shoot his eyes out..." then Frenzy almost DOES shoot his optics out- the blast going wild, but still striking him on the helmet. "OW!!! Oh my mech, you DID shoot my optic out!" Staggering back, he mutters, "Well... almost..." Then Ravage's missiles and bombs hit him as well. "Geez, such movie critics..." Finally, Ratbat puts on a show for Rewind's camera- a rather painful display that he's starting to feel as if he could do without... He shakes his head, trying to stabilize a bit after the multi-tiered assaults. "I know we artists suffer for our art, but... this is just ridiculous, guys!" Optics narrowing, he looks back to Ratbat. "Thanks, Ratbat... action shots are always good. But what the audience REALLY likes to see is the bad guy getting his just desserts!" With that, he fires at ALL the CONS with his lightshow! Combat: Steeljaw strikes Soundwave with his Solar-Powered Pellet Guns Area attack! -1 Combat: Steeljaw (Steeljaw) used "Solar-Powered Pellet Guns": A Level 3 AREA-RANGED attack. Combat: You took 3 damage. Combat: Steeljaw strikes Ravage with his Solar-Powered Pellet Guns Area attack! -1 Combat: Steeljaw strikes Rumble with his Solar-Powered Pellet Guns Area attack! -1 Combat: Steeljaw strikes Frenzy with his Solar-Powered Pellet Guns Area attack! -1 Combat: Rewind strikes Frenzy with his HOLD THAT POSE NOW Area attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily limited Frenzy's Accuracy! (Blinded) Combat: Rewind strikes Rumble with his HOLD THAT POSE NOW Area attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily limited Rumble's Accuracy! (Blinded) Combat: Rewind strikes Soundwave with his HOLD THAT POSE NOW Area attack! Combat: Rewind (Rewind) used "Light Beacon": A Level 0 AREA-RANGED attack. Combat: You took 0 damage. Combat: That attack has temporarily limited Soundwave's Accuracy! (Blinded) Combat: Rewind strikes Ravage with his HOLD THAT POSE NOW Area attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily limited Ravage's Accuracy! (Blinded) Combat: Rewind strikes Ratbat with his HOLD THAT POSE NOW Area attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily limited Ratbat's Accuracy! (Blinded) Soundwave is actually taken aback by the surprising display of a giant enemy crab. He gets sent to the floor by Blaster, the Tape Commander taken aback by the fracas in his lab. The explosions, the stinging fire and most importantly the flares finally overwhelm him. "DECEPTICONS, PULL BACK." Together the Autobots start to drive off the Cassettecon forces, from their own lab. Soundwave takes to the air flying up to the second floor, ensuring his last Cassette is with him before the doors seal shut. As for the main floor, those explosions are getting awful close! Outside the Autobot dropship whirrs to life as it starts to get back into place < HOPE YOU'RE DONE IN THERE, SIR. THIS LZ IS TOO HOT FOR US!>. One of the shelves opens up near Rewind as another explosion rocks the place, and what tumbles out is MOST interesting... Mute is taken up by Blaster's arms, as careful as any could do, the little mech obviously in bad shape, all scarred up and shot. He may've seen worse days, but not many.... Soundwave scowls at the autobot transport from his position high up. There was still one thing that needed done.... Soundwave shrinks, his legs folding up into the discreet form of a tape player. Combat: You can't be sneaky in the middle of combat! Where once was a simple tape player, is the Decepticon Comms Officer, Soundwave! What's more fun than 'Happy Fun Experiment Time' with Shockwave? Getting Lightshowed in the face!...Twice! "For da love of all that's Unicron!" Normally, most any other Decepticon Leader barking orders at Frenzy to leave and he'd tell them to stick it, but Soundwave's commands are hardwired into the little combat cassette and he swears something inaudible before he shifts and folds and flies back into Soundwave's tape compartment. Rumble pounds straight into the ground. ...except wasn't he supposed to be pounding down on Spindrift's head? He can only look on in surprise as Spindrift is grabbed away by Steeljaw. "Grrr! Youse just lucky your pal there got you outta this fight before I put the finishing touches on youse!" Rumble hollers angrily, even shaking a his left fist in a fit of rage towards Spindrift. Alas, Soundwave gives the order for the retreat, and he just so happens to be one of the few folks Rumble would willingly listen to. Rumble kicks aside a piece of the lab's door debris near his feet in frustration before reluctantly beating a hasty retreat as ordered. Unfortunately he doesn't get too far before Steeljaw guns him down with PELLETS and he is promptly blinded again, courtesy of Rewind's blinding beacon of light. Rumble begins fleeing disorientedly, bumping into everything in the room, heck he even gets his foot stuck in a bucket, causing him to hop and shuffle. Frenzy transforms into his Little Red Cassette mode. Where there was once Rumble, is now a tiny blue cassette tape. Combat: Purple Cassette begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Soundwave, Rewind, Steeljaw, Blaster, Ratbat, Ravage, and Spindrift Combat: Little Red Cassette begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Soundwave, Rewind, Steeljaw, Blaster, Ratbat, Ravage, and Spindrift Ravage roars in that deep, electronic way of his, charging as soon as his bombs explode around the other cassettes. His optics burn red, searing as if trying to express his rage. Even the solar blasts can't stop him, his armor deforming in only a few places, none of which detract from his sleek, murderous lines. Ravage's fangs are out, promising a world of hurt for Steeljaw and Spindrift...but instead of lunging at them he simply leaps, planting his paws on Steeljaw and springing off of him towards the gap that the cassettes made in Soundwave's lab. In midair the Decepticon shimmers, his cloaking device activating to hide the metalcat from sight as he obeys his commander's order to retreat. Ratbat is just going to go hide in Soundwave for a while now, he thinks. There's no profit left in any of this... Ratbat transforms into his Purple Cassette mode. Combat: Purple Cassette sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Purple Cassette begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Soundwave, Rewind, Steeljaw, Blaster, Ravage, and Spindrift Mute is not connected. Combat: Ravage activates his cloaking field and vanishes from sight! Combat: Like the wind, Ravage is gone! With the place about to go up in all kinds of flame and smoke, there's not really much that Blaster is worried about except getting himself and his Tapes out of there. "Get to the ship. We're ghostin'." Blaster moves as fast as he can, but slow enough to make sure all of his Tapes get out of the exit first. He's not leaving anyone else behind. Not after this. Mute continues to hang in Blaster's arms and he just continues on towards the dropship, so that they can make with the exiting. "Same Song. Different Verse." is some random epic statement being made at this moment, as Blaster looks over his shoulder at the Lab once he (and his Tapes!) are clear. Steeljaw snaps his jaws at Ravage when the panther bot uses him to bounce off of. They come short though, as Steeljaw's attention is more on, oh, making sure the rest of his team escapes. For once, wrecking decepticons isn't exactly the top order right now. "Yeah, run. We'll see who's the top cat next time." Maybe later. The golden lion hangs back until all of the other tapes have passed, then when Blaster catches up with him, Steeljaw turns and follows with him. NO BOT LEFT BEHIND, SO SAYETH CEILING STEELJAW. Rewind watches the Cons all suddenly take off. "Well... that was.... unexpected- even with all the fire and brimstone and...." His voice trails off as something rolls out of the shelf nearby, due to an explosion. Speaking of unexpected... His optics widen as he realizes what (he thinks) it is.... Oh Primus, if he's right... this is... this is... just unimaginable. He rushes over and a small gasp escapes him as he stares at it. Picking it up with great care- and a tinge of horror- he holds it close to him. Rewind stares into the face- the disembodied head and lasercore- of Mute. Likely- the REAL one. Whoever- whatever- Blaster has is a FAKE... most likely. The cassette bot then gets rocked as more explosions rock the place. "Ooof!" Stumbling, he almost falls then catches himself- and Mute(?) just in time. Internally, he goes back over all that he's seen so far. It takes the archivist less than four seconds to realize a pattern.... there is more going on here than meets the eye. "Blaster." He can barely bring himself to talk loudly against all the explosions and his own shock, but he gathers his willpower. "BLASTER!!!!" Something's wrong!!! THIS is Mute... I think... and this is all some kind of trick... Soundwave's been playing us...." Unfortunately, what with all the chaos and confusion and noise, he's not able to quite get Blaster's attention... so he holds tightly onto the head/lasercore and makes his escape with the others. They'll just have to sort this out later.... ~~Angel, Angel, what have I done?... ..I've faced the quakes, the wind, the fire~~ As Blaster leaves, his Cassettebots in tow, smoke and debris rains down on them. Outside, mortar fire sill streaks through the sky. Seekers race overhead in formation, launching missiles. Chain guns scatter bullets on the ground. ~~I've conquered country, crown and throne. Why can't I cross this river?~~ The Autobot dropship's main guns come up, shooting point defense weapons. The ramp drops, three Autobot gumbies with heavy weapons start clearing the area with coarse red beam weapons. The front of Soundwave's lab explodes, backlighting the crew. ~~It'll take a lot more than words and guns... A while lot more than riches and muscle.~~ As Rewind realizes the plot and warns Blaster, only a few scant seconds afterwards a tape ejects from Mute's prone, weak form. It transforms into Buzzsaw and streaks out of combat immediately... ~~The hands of many must join as one. And together we'll cross the river..~~ Suddenly Soundwave has returned, standing atop the Dropship. He draws his Concussion Blaster, the weapon slowly raises up towards Blaster, a prime shot at his quarry, a sneak attack like this, after an exhausting battle...The Tape Commander would be no more. Leave if for Decepticons to try for one last dirty attack from behind. They all seem to be sore losers that way. Must be that 'If I can't have it then no one can' mentality. Surely it would be disasterous for Blaster and Mute alike for the mission to be brought to a terrible end like that after all the work this band of brothers went through to rescue one of their own. But just as Soundwave is about to prove just how dispicable he can be, there is the crack of metal being rebounded off metal, the audible result of something producing just enough centrifugical force to launch off the ground and into the air with rapid speed gains. Spinning through the air and putting the phrase 'zero to sixty in no time flat' to shame, Spindrift abruptly jumps and ricochets himself off the ground, the angle using his quickly built rotational force to fling himself quickly into the air. And more importantly, directing his trajectory -right- towards Soundwave's sinister sneak attack like a living cannonball. Time seems to slow dramatically as Spindrift hurtles towards the enemy tape commander, only to somersault out of his roll at the last moment. The change in position swings the momentum he's built up instead into the rocket punch of one heavy shovel-shaped paw aimed to hammer into the side of the killer karoke player's head with no remorse. Combat: Spindrift sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Spindrift strikes Soundwave with his Wrecking Brawl attack! Combat: Spindrift (Spindrift) used "Wrecking Ball": A Level 5 MELEE attack. Combat: You took 9 damage. Combat: Spindrift's attack has damaged your Agility! Soundwave staggers backwards off of the dropship, his gun firing into the air dramatically, and in slow motion somehow, giving the Autobots the chance to board the ramp and take off, leaving the Tape Commander sprawled on the ground, the wash from the hoverjets covering him with scrap and dirt as the Autobots leave, a team and together as Primus meant it.... And together we'll cross the river..~~